


Rocks Through My Window

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A broken window and a love confession leads to drunken shenanigans.





	Rocks Through My Window

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaa l literally forgot I wrote this and found it in my docs?? Here you go?? :D

Keith was awoken by the sound of something hitting his window. He assumed it was his cat and attempted to fall back asleep. Suddenly _ ,  _ a rock the size of a orange crashed through his curtains, shards of glass shooting outwards. Keith’s head shot off his pillow, any thoughts of sleep quickly evaporating.  He threw back his covers and stumbled over to inspecting the damage. What in the world..?

 

Keith wiped the sleep out of his eyes and carefully stepped over the damage (thank God Shiro was out tonight) to stick his head out the window. There, staggering around two floors below him, was the biggest idiot Keith had ever met.

 

“Lance! What are you doing?” he implored. He couldn't repress the smile on his face. 

 

Lance pointed up to Keith, his words slurring. “L-Listen here you little PUNK! You know what… what I-I  _ hate _ about space?”

 

Keith squinted his eyes to try and focus on Lance. “ _ What _ are you talking about?”

 

“That's the space between  _ us _ !” He threw his head back in a laugh and looked back up at Keith. “You're sexy when you're tired.” 

 

Keith's long black mane was falling into his face, and he was only wearing a red sleeping shirt with matching boxers. He felt his face heat up. 

 

“Do you want me to come down there? Because I can throw on a robe-” 

 

“I know for a  _ fact _ that you like me!” he shouted. Keith felt his heart skip a beat. “I've kno-own for weeks now, ever since our project.” 

 

They shared the same astrology class. Keith admired the way Lance would light up when talking about space. Their last project had required them to stargaze on the roof of his dorm. The tension between them could have been cut with a knife. Lance had wrapped them together in a blanket, his breath tickling Keith’s neck. Keith left before anything could happen, but he couldn't deny how he felt about Lance anymore. Especially now.

 

Lance continued his confession. “I like you too buddy! So much that-that it scares me.  And I think it's about GODDAMN time we ac-ac-...what's the word?” 

 

“Acknowledged?” Keith offered with a grin.

 

“Yes! It's time we acknowledged our feelings. See? We're already on the same wavelength!” He tried to do the wave with his arms and failed miserably. 

 

Keith couldn't help but laugh. “Stay right there, I'm coming down.” 

 

He grabbed his bathrobe and ran down two flights of stairs to the entrance. Lance was leaning up against the glass trying to look nonchalant. 

 

“C'mon, you're staying at my place tonight,” Keith informed him, pulling him up the stairs.

 

“Sleepover party!” Lance shouted. Keith covered Lance’s mouth with his hand and shushed him. Lance licked his hand to remove it from his mouth and Keith drew it back with disgust.

 

“You know what else I want to lick?” he whispered in his ear. 

 

Keith turned crimson. They finally made it to his dorm room without incident. Keith unwrapped Lance’s arms from around his shoulders and set him down on Shiro’s bed.

 

“You can sleep here, Shiro won't be back until tomorrow afternoon.” 

 

Lance pouted. “But I want to be in bed with youuu!” he whined.

 

Keith let out a sigh. He knew this wasn't smart. But really, he stopped making smart decisions once he invited his drunken crush to spend the night. He could explain once Lance was sober.

 

He pulled back his duvet and patted a spot for Lance to lay on. Lance beamed at him and proceeded to trip over his own feet onto the bed. 

 

“You're the best boyfriend ever.” 

 

Keith attempted to splutter out a response before realizing that Lance was already snoring. He curled up beside him and threw the covers over both of them. This was going to be a lot to explain in the morning.

 

~~~

 

Lance’s head was splitting open and he didn't know where he was. There was bright sunlight streaming through the curtains of….his room? Whose room was this? 

 

He tried to think back to the night before. Hunk had made filet mignon for dinner, he had a few too many to drink, then…

 

He tried to observe the room around him. Posters of star maps covered the ceiling and there was a litter box in the corner of the room. He felt something move beside him. Lance turned his body and his eyes fell upon the occupant sharing the bed.

 

Oh,  _ God. _

 

The night before came crashing back to him: drunken flirting, love confessions,  _ sharing a bed _ -

 

“Glad you're up,” Keith whispered, his eyes still closed. Lance groaned. Keith had let him stay the night despite making such a scene.

 

“Look, Keith, I'm really sorry-”

 

Keith sat up and placed his hands on Lance’s face. His pupils were eclipsing his dark brown irises. He had a soft smile on his face. “I’m not.”

 

Keith pressed a kiss to Lance’s lips. Lance froze beneath his touch. After a second to register the fact that Keith was kissing him and that this wasn't a dream, he finally managed to kiss back. 

 

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's neck. Keith pulled on his hair to deepen their kiss, their mouths gliding together. Lance slipped his tongue into Keith's mouth with no hesitation, tracing the inside of his mouth. Lance moved to straddle Keith’s hips, grinding slowly and moving his mouth down to his neck. Keith let out a strangled moan as Lance left a dark purple hickey on his collarbone. If Lance’s head was foggy before, it was cleared up now. 

 

Keith pushed on Lance’s shoulders to stop him. Afraid he had overstepped, Lance attempted to remove himself from Keith's lap. Keith, however, held his hips in place, not letting him go. 

 

“What do you say we spend the day together?” asked Keith breathlessly.

 

Lance smiled and pressed his forehead to his. “Do we have to leave the room? I'm still recovering from a hangover.” 

 

Keith smirked. “Well from what I remember, I had something you'd like to lick?”

  
Lance turned crimson. "Look you know how drunk I was-" 

 

Keith laughed. "I'm just playing. Isn't that what you do with your boyfriend?" 

 

Lance could have died happy at that moment. "Yeah, it is." He pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Do boyfriends love each other too?" 

 

It was Keith's turn to blush. He locked eyes with Lance before whispering, "Yes, they do."

**Author's Note:**

> I was torn between making Keith drunk or Lance drunk because I could see it both so well 


End file.
